


The Journey It Took To Become Wolfstar

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: After years of pining for each other, Sirius and Remus start dating. This is the story of how the two best friends became lovers with the help of James and Lily nudging them both to admit their feelings to each other.“Remus John Lupin!” She yelled turning to face her best friend. “You did not!”“Oh, Lily,” Remus responded. “Of course I did. I knew you would connect the dots.”“You sly, sly fox! I’m so proud of you!” At this, Lily had embraced Remus in a tight hug with smiles breaking their faces in half.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Journey It Took To Become Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> I will not add years because I do not want to try to adjust the Harry Potter Timeline to a Marauders Modern Timeline. I don’t want to try to keep track of how far in the future this is or what year it is if I jump to old Wolfstar and Jily. 
> 
> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> Bold date is focussed discussions between Remus and Lily  
> Italic date is focussed discussions between James and Sirius.  
> Normal date is focussed discussions between Remus and Sirius
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

**July 10th**

“So I have a question,” Lily says, startling Remus. James and Sirius were out doing some shopping for the arrival of baby Potter so Lily and Remus were enjoying the peaceful day in the Potter-Black household. They had spent the first couple of hours without James and Sirius washing and folding baby clothes and, after finishing that, took to sitting in the living room and watching some rom-coms as background noise while Remus and Lily talked about whatever popped into their heads. 

“Uh, okay? This must be serious if you’re giving me the heads up before springing a question on me.” Remus yelled from the kitchen as he was making their new cups of tea while Lily relaxed on the couch.

“Well, yes. It is serious, well, it’s about Sirius and you...”

Lily could hear that all the movement in the kitchen had stopped. Laughing, she came to the conclusion that Remus had known that she was going to bring this subject up eventually but was hoping he was free from it for a little bit longer.

“Would it work if I said I had no idea what you are talking about?” Remus rhetorically questioned knowing that he wouldn’t be able to escape this conversation any longer. He had known every since James and Sirius joined Lily when he was going through a depressive episode and she saw Sirius holding Remus’s hand while talking to him during a conversation that he was going to be forced to answer any questions Lily had about it. He thought he had been doing well while avoiding the conversation for almost a week now, but all good things must come to an end.

“That’s a funny joke Mr Remus Lupin. Now hurry up so we can talk about this before our boys come home. You know I won’t let this go until I’m satisfied with your answers.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know Lily. Believe me, I’ve known you so long that I know when I can’t escape your cruel questions.” Remus responded as he walked back into the living room. Putting their cups on the side tables and grabbing some blankets to make himself comfortable, he admitted defeat and sat down beside his best friend. “Well, start your questions and your rant. And they aren’t our boys, they are your boys. They bow down to your every need.” Although it sounds exaggerated, both Remus and Lily knew that she had James and Sirius wrapped around her pinkie.

“Well, yes, but you’re pretty close to having Sirius wrapped around your finger as well! He’s like an excited little puppy whenever you talk to him or ask him to do something. That boy is hooked on you. Which speaking of, back on topic! Do you care to explain what I saw when we were all over last week?”

Choosing to play dumb in hopes to prolong the eventual heart-to-heart, Remus said:  
“I have no idea what you are talking about Lily. What did you see?” Earning a slap on the arm from Lily, she answered him with much more detail than he had ever wished she would say.”

“Oh, just you and Sirius having a heart-to-heart while James and I slaved over making dinner. Here’s how it went: I told you to go relax on the couch with Sirius while James and I made supper. I brought you your tea and when Sirius saw me coming, he stopped talking. So first of all, you are going to need to explain what conversation you two would have been having that caused him to stop when I came over. But first, I’m going to continue setting the stage so you and your reluctant attitude are forced to accept that something happened and be embarrassed by the details I have. So I put down your tea beside you and kissed your cheek before going back to the kitchen to continue making supper. And may I remind you that your apartment floor plan is open, so I can see everything that happens in your living room from the kitchen. Anyways, I was keeping an eye on Sirius and you because I didn’t want him to accidentally do something wrong and accidentally hurt you while you were in that headspace. So about five minutes after I left you two alone, I see him grab your hands in his hands and continues talking to you but closer than usual. And Remus, the look he had in his eyes? Complete love and acceptance and worry and concern! You don’t look at someone like that unless you are saying something so heartfelt that you cannot accidentally mean it. The only problem is that your back was faced towards me so I couldn’t read your face! I only have one side of what happened and I need to know what happened. I tried to ask Sirius what he said, acting like I didn’t have any clue or didn’t see anything, but that idiot waved it off and said it was nothing! Now, do you care to tell me what happened?”

By the time Lily had finished her rant, Remus was bright red and hiding his face under the blankets. Oh, how he wished he didn’t play dumb because Lily saw so much more than he thought she had, he was ready to lie about it but now he couldn’t because she saw it all. He stayed silent for a little while after Lily had ripped the blanket from his face trying to figure out how to say everything he had to say. Knowing what the look on his face meant, Lily stayed silent and pretended to pay attention to the movie so Remus could piece his thoughts together.

“Okay,” Remus started. “A lot was said. Well, a lot on Sirius’s part was said.”

“Well obviously, I knew that part already.” Lily interrupted Remus, earning herself an eye roll.

“Thanks for that Lily. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Sirius said a lot. I am not giving you the whole conversation word for word, but I pinkie promise that I will not leave any detail out, okay?”

“Fine,” Lily agreed, knowing that Remus wouldn’t leave anything out if he pinkie promised (they treated pinkie promises as the highest form of a promise).

“Thank you. So pretty much before you came over to give me my tea, Sirius was saying that he was sorry that I have to experience and deal with depression episodes and that he was sorry that I felt like I had to hide how I was feeling from him and James. He said once you left that he stopped when you came over because he wanted to give me his full attention and if you were beside me that he wouldn’t be focussed solely on me.” 

“Awe, that’s so sweet of him, Remus. Did you feel bad that he was apologizing?”

“Surprisingly I didn’t feel bad when he apologized.” Seeing the look on her face to his answer, he kept explaining. “I know, it was weird that I didn’t feel bad. Usually, something like that would have made me feel worse, but I felt this weird flutter in my chest when he apologized. I told him that it was totally okay and that it wasn’t his fault that I felt like that.” Taking a quick break from talking to take a sip of tea, he felt a small smile form on his face. “After I told him it wasn’t his fault, he told me that he knew it wasn’t but he wished he could have given me some sort of sign that it was okay to let down my guard and not tire myself out from trying to fake it. He… well… I don’t know how to put this...”

“Just spit it out, Rem! I am dying to what happened!”

“Alright, alright! He told me that if I ever was getting to that point again and needed to talk to you or someone but I had work that I should call him and he would take my shift.”

“Oh… Oh dear, that is so sweet of him! How did that make you feel?”

“The weird chest flutter came back, but I felt really special and just completely cared for.”

The two friends had big smiles on their faces, just looking at each other. In Remus’ head, he couldn’t believe how good of a friend Sirius was to him and how important Sirius was in his life. In Lily’s head, she couldn’t believe how Remus hadn’t acted on the fact that he loved Sirius in more than a friend way. It had been a conversation that James and Lily had regularly, the conversation of why Sirius and Remus hadn’t started dating yet. Both James and Lily had seen what Lily saw the previous week and neither had been able to get anything out of Sirius or Remus until today.

“I can’t believe that happened and it took me this long to get it out of you,” Lily said with a sigh leaning back on the couch.

“Um… Lil’s, that’s not all that happened,” Remus admitted sheepishly.

“What?! Well don’t let me stop you from talking, keep going!”

“Sirius messed up when talking.”

“Wha- you mean after all that he said, you are judging him on his grammar? Remus, this isn’t high school anymore! He just said all those caring things and all you can think about is his grammar?” Lily looked as though this was Remus’s last day on Earth because Lily was about to murder him.

“No! Not that! I’m not heartless, you cut me off before I could tell you how he messed up! Now, are you going to sit and listen and not interrupt anymore? If you aren’t then I’m breaking my promise and stopping now.” With a nod from Lily confirming that she wouldn’t talk, he continued. “It was what he said next that he messed up on. He grabbed my hands and then started talking. This was what he was saying when you saw us, word-for-word: ‘Remus, I know that depression is a big part of your life. And I’m not going to say that stupid advice that if you just don’t think about it that you’ll be fine. I know that is a life-long battle for you. But just because it’s a life long battle doesn’t mean you’re worth anything less than all the love and good things life has to offer. I don’t- I mean, James and I don’t love you any less.’” Taking a breath before continuing, he gave a small laugh seeing at how wide Lily’s eyes were and how far her jaw had dropped. “Lily… I think he was going to say that he doesn’t love me any less but realized last minute and added James into it so it didn’t sound so intimate.”

When he finished talking, Lily just sat beside him and stared at him with her jaw dropped and eyes still wide. Thinking that she was just waiting for permission to talk, he told her that she could talk and that seemed to snap her out of her trance. Once she was blinking wildly at him and had a moment to process her thoughts, she slapped him and started yelling.

“Why didn’t you start with that?! He just… He said… Oh my gosh...Remus!”

“What do you want from me woman?! I told you I wouldn’t leave anything out and I didn’t and now I’m getting punished?”

“You aren’t getting punished you, idiot! But l just can’t believe he said that! Oh my goodness, I can’t wait until I tell James-”

“Oh no no no,” Remus interrupted. “You can not tell James any of this! This is not being passed on to James!”

“But Remus-”  
“No, Lily! Pinkie promise me that you won’t tell anyone!”

While they were too involved in going back and forth between Lily wanting to tell James and Remus saying that she had to pinkie promise not to tell anyone, the front door opened and James and Sirius walked in. The two boys had no idea what they were going back and forth about until James but in with his loud voice.

“If it’s worth anything, I vote for the no pinkie promise. I want to know what is going on.”

As soon as Remus and Lily heard James’s voice, Lily burst into laughter and Remus’s faced drained all colour. Seeing the pure look of terror on Remus’s face, James quickly decided he should tell them that they hadn’t heard anything. With that confirmation, Remus’s face gained some colour and Lily was able to quiet her laughing enough to give Remus the pinkie promise and utter a quick ‘this conversation isn’t over’.

_July 10th_

James and Sirius were sent to go shopping for last minute nursery items. Knowing that Remus was going to be with Lily, James and Sirius decided to spend the afternoon together and allowed themselves to take their time shopping. What Sirius didn’t know, however, was that Lily and James were talking last night in bed and decided that they needed to talk to their best friends separately because they were both too stubborn to admit that they had feelings for each other. Any person who took the time to get to look and Sirius’s and Remus’s friendship could see that there was something more than friendship between the two. Being their best friends for years, James and Lily had decided that it was taking too long and that they needed to gently interfere so that they would get together before they died of old age.

“So,” James started while walking into their first stop. “What’s going on between you and Remus?” As he suspected, James caught Sirius completely by surprise. In his confusion, Sirius managed to walk into a shelf in the store being totally caught by surprise.

“What… What are you even talking about, Prongs? Also, thanks for the warning that you were going to dive right into that conversation.” Sirius waited for James to collect himself from his laughing fit after seeing Sirius crash into an object. Although Sirius was surprised that the conversation came up, it was not a new conversation or something that hadn’t been talked about before. James had brought it up over the years many times, claiming that there was something going on between Moony and himself. “Moony and I, like I have told you many, many times before, are just friends.”

“Yeah yeah. And Lily and I aren’t about to be parents.” James retorted rolling his eyes.

“Listen, James. My dear, dear brother. If something was to ever happen between Remus and I, you would be one of the first people to know.”

“Ah ha! So you admit that something may happen!”

“Prongs, you idiot. That is not the point. The point-”

“I know, I know. The point is that you like Moony and Moony most likely likes you back but neither of you want to ruin your friendship or destroy the Marauders so you will continue to shove your feelings down your throats instead of shoving your tongue down Moony’s throat. Believe me, I get it. Now off to the baby section!” Sirius didn’t have time to swallow his coffee before James made the comment and he started choking on his drink. Without waiting for Sirius to sort himself out and have the ability to tell him off, James grabbed a cart and ran down the aisle to the baby section.

The afternoon went similarly the same, James made comments about Moony and wouldn’t giving Sirius a chance to defend himself before changing the topic or rushing off. Sirius was almost relieved he wasn’t given a chance to defend himself because he wasn’t sure he would be able to. Sirius did like Remus a lot, but he was worried about a relationship not working out and then the Marauders group dynamic would be awkward. The friendship between the four friends was something that took a lot of time and effort to get it to where it is today. Secrets have been shared and trials have been overcome by the four of them. Sirius couldn’t allow himself to risk having that friendship severed. Even almost slipping up in his conversation with Remus the week before made him fear of any awkwardness taking over the firendship. Sirius promised himself that he would have to be more careful. He hadn’t even told James about his slip-up, that would only give James more things to tease Sirius about.

When they arrived back to the Potter-Black household, James parked the car but seemed to make no attempt to get out.

“Uh, Prongs? Are we going to get out of the car or are we planning to stay out here for a bit?” Sirius asks, genuinely confused as to why James hadn’t jumped out of the car to see his wife who he hadn’t seen in a couple of hours.

“Pads, why won’t you tell Remus?”

“Really? You’re actually asking this as if we aren’t going to go inside and see him?”

“I mean it, Padfoot. I love you and usually we are on the same page about things, but I honestly don’t understand why you won’t tell Remus how you feel and I’m trying to understand.”

“James, I can’t risk losing this friendship-”

“But-”

“No, James. Just listen, okay? Yes, I have feelings for Remus. I’ve had feelings for him for a long time. But if him and I start a relationship and things go wrong, that would not only tear a hole between Remus and I, but it would also affect you and Lily. I know you want me to do what’s best for me and to ‘take the chance,’ but I’m not ready to possibly cause the Marauders to fall apart.”

“I guess I understand, I just wish you would look past that fear and see how good you two could be together. Lily and I took the chance and it has worked out perfectly. I want the same thing for you Sirius. You deserve an amazing person, like Remus.”

“I know you want that for me, but right now I think that just leaving it is the best call. Can we leave the car now? This feels too emotional, I need a break from this heart-to-heart.”

“Of course, you know I’m always ready to listen if you change your mind.”

With that, Sirius and James climbed out of the car and went to join their friends in the house.

July 31st

Remus and Sirius were sitting alone in the hospital waiting room and have been there for more than five hours. Earlier that day, they had received a phonecall from James telling them that Lily had gone into labour and to meet them at the hospital whenever they were able to. James and Lily had agreed that incase James fainted while Lily was giving birth, that it would be best for Remus and Sirius to be there so Remus would be with Lily and Sirius could be with James. So far, they had not been told that James had fainted so they were just sitting, waiting, and occasionally talking.

“I can’t believe our best friends are going to be parents,” Sirius said randomly. “It seems crazy just to think that my brother is going to be a dad and I’m going to be an uncle.”

“I know, right? It’s crazy. I’ve known Lily since we were babies and now she is going to have a baby! I’m so excited for them.”

“Me too, Remus. Me too.” With content smiles on both of their faces, they drifted back into silence. Both their minds were running with thoughts of they were going to be uncles, praying that the other person didn’t realize that they loved them, their best friends were about to be parents, not wanting the other person to know how badly they wanted to kiss the other and that there was about to be a fifth Marauder member. You know, normal every day thoughts that best friends have when their other best friends are bringing a child into the world. Totally normal thoughts for the situation.

“Hey, Sirius, may I ask you a question?”

Seeing the look of confusion with a hint of worry that was etched on Remus’s face, Sirius felt like he had no choice but to indulge in the conversation he assumed he was not ready for.

“Of course, Moony. What’s up?”

“It’s about the conversation we had earlier this month when James and Lily were making supper at my place.”

“Oh?” Sirius questioned aloud. Although his verbal response was very simple, his thoughts in this head were the complete opposite. _Oh no, why is he bringing this up now? Neither one of us can leave if this get awkward… Actually, that’s probably why he brought it up. That’s very smart of him… Oh crap, please please please don’t bring up my slip up…._

“It was near the end of our talk… You started to say something but then you backtracked and changed your wording… Were you going to say that you didn’t love me any less?”

As soon as the words left Remus’s mouth, the air felt heavy. This was going to be a changing point in their friendship. Remus jumped off the ledge and dragged Sirius with him. Now the only question was if Sirius was going to admit it or if he was going to deny it. Thinking of his two options, he decided that Remus didn’t deserve to be lied to and that he needed to tell Remus the truth. Looking away from his lap, Sirius made eye contact with Remus and began to speak.

“Remus, I-”

Before Sirius could get any farther, he was interrupted by James running into the waiting room yelling.

“I’m a father! I’m a father! Lily and baby are just getting cleaned up. Lily wanted me to come get you both so we can introduce you.”

With pats of congratulations on James’ shoulder, Remus and Sirius followed James to Lily and their niece or nephew. The conversation before being long over, but definitely not forgotten.

**August 17th**

Remus and Lily were hanging out in Remus’s apartment. Lily had convinced James that she and Remus needed an afternoon for just the two of them and that he and Sirius should take care of Harry for the afternoon. James, being the loving father and husband he is, agreed and gladly let Lily escape to Remus’s place for the afternoon. Both Remus and Lily are sitting on the couch drinking tea, lilstening to the records play in the background, and snacking away on all of the candy Lily had bought before making it to their current location. This was their first time hanging out without James and Sirius around since Harry had been born and Lily was taking advantage of their lost presence.

“So? Have you decided to tell Sirius that you like him? You have literally nothing to worry about anymore, the past couple of years you have been saying that he hasn’t seen you in a bad depression episode and now he has!”

“Lily...”

“You have no excuse now and you know I’m not wrong. Wait, you still like him, right? Because if the answer to that has changed then I know why you wouldn’t tell him but then you will need to explain what changed your feelings about him”

“Of course I still bloody love him, I don’t think that is going to change anytime soon, Lily. But no, I haven’t told him. We haven’t even talked about what he said to me in July.” Remus had decided to not tell his best friend about the conversation James interrupted at the hospital, he was not ready for her to know that happened. If Lily had found out what conversation was about to happen, she would end their hang out to go scold James for interrupting something that could have gotten their best friends to start dating, even if it was to announce the birth of her son.

“Remus, you should tell him! We have been talking about this for years, from before even James and I started dating! You love him and I can almost promise that he loves you back! Wolftar needs to happen soon because we aren’t getting any younger."

“Wait wait,” Remus said with pure confusion on his face. “What is this ‘Wolfstar’ you are talking about? Did I miss something at some point?”

“Oh! No no, you didn’t miss anything at all. Wolfstar is the name James and I have created for you and Sirius as your ship name. Wolf because of your name. Remus was a figure raised by a wolf and Lupin literally translates to ‘of a wolf.’ Star comes from Sirius because there’s a star named Sirius. So we put them together and got Wolfstar! And it’s super cute and catchy!”

“Oh my gosh, Lily...” Remus was so worried for his friends mental health and marriage if this was what her and her husband spent their time together discussing. “I can’t believe you and James even talk about Sirius and my non-existant relationship.”

“Of course we talk about it! We have been waiting for years for this to happen. Believe it or not, this was the main topic we talked about on our first date.”

“That is really sad Lily...”

“Says the person who has been pining for his best friend for years without making a move.”

“You know what? I’m done. New conversation! How has Harry been the past couple of days? Is it still weird waking up to crying in the middle of the night?”

“Well I’m not done with the conversations Remus! I think-”

“Nope, we are done for now. I can only take listening to you rant for so long before wanting to die and we have already been talking about Sirius for over an hour. Lily, dear, I need a new topic.”

“...Fine… You’re off the hook for now. But you can’t stop this conversation forever.”

“Believe me, I knew at least two years ago that I would never escape this conversation unless I either start dating Sirius, date someone else, or I die.”  


_ August 17th _

While Harry was asleep in his Uncle Padfoots arms, Sirius and James were playing Mario Cart (somehow, Sirius was very good at playing Mario Cart while holding a baby and not disturbing their sleep. He even still won the same amount of games he usually would). Before Lily had left, she had whispered something in James’ ear before rushing out of the house. James, knowing that Sirius was curious about what he was told, he quickly started a conversation with nothing to do with what he was told. It had been an hour since Lily had left and as the silence between topics grew longer, he knew he couldn’t keep Sirius from questioning what was said any longer.

“So, my dear Prongs,” Sirius started. “Care to tell me what Lily told you that caused you to dive into random conversations that obviously had nothing to do with what she said to you?”

“Could I pretend that I don’t remember? Would you buy that?”

“No.”

“Ah… Well… I’m just going to say what she told me word for word. She said ‘James, while I’m with Remus I expect you to talk to Sirius about him. They are both refusing to admit that they like each other and it’s driving me crazy. I know you’ve already been working on it, but work faster.’”

“Wait, you and Lily have been talking about us?”

“Sirius… We have been talking about you two for years and you both are taking too long. We needed to start nudging you two because we want you both to admit you like each other. Seriously, we have been waiting for so long."  


Sirius didn’t know what to say. He knew what James thought about in terms of wanting Sirius and Remus to start dating, but he didn’t know that Lily agreed or even that Lily and Remus have had probably this exact conversation and are probably having it now while Lily was at his place. Sirius was not expecting this to be what Lily had told her husband, he didn’t even know what to say. Deciding that he was done talking about this subject even though he started it, he quietly and quickly started another race without offereing another word. 

James knew Sirius better than he even knew himself sometimes. But seeing his brother act this confused and in thought worried him. He wanted to talk more about the subject but knew that might end up in James pushing the wrong buttons and causing Sirius to get up and lock himself in his room so he could think in peace. James didn’t want to push it too far, so he decided to let Sirius take the lead and only continue the topic if he stated it.

The silence continued for another hour. Harry woke up once but Sirius was right on it and went to get his bottle without a word. Many people talked about Sirius as if he were very cold and cut off, someone who didn’t care about others and only had a rough side. Thinking about, James realized that the same was said about Remus. Both men had a cold exterior and a hard deminer. However, this was only an act and a defence mechanism. Once they let down their guard to their chosen people, they were the sweetest, loveliest, kindest, and funniest people. James and Lily have been reminded of that over the past couple of weeks with Harry being in their lives. The moment either Remus or Sirius were given the baby to hold, any sort of defense they had or any type of professionalism they carried was wiped away. As soon as baby Harry was in their arms, both men would lose any tension or stress they carried and fully relax with Harry. It was refreshing for the married couple to see their best friends have some time to let go of the stress they alway carried. Remus and Sirius were the family James and Lily didn’t expect they would have when they were younger, but now couldn’t imagine the family without them. Even now with Sirius holding Harry, the stress that Sirius would usually show in this conversation was mostly absent.

After Harry had fallen back asleep, Sirius decided he was done thinking and he should say something.  


“I think I just need some time James. I know that it is likely he may like me back, but there’s a lot to think about and a lot that would go on the line. Please just let me try to sort this out. And don’t tell Lily I said this if that’s okay?”

“Of course, Pads. You know I’m always here for you if you want to talk. Now let’s continue some Mario Cart, I believe you’re ahead of me by three races and I can’t have Lily know that. I don’t even have the excuse of saying I was busy holding Harry.”

August 23rd

Harry and Lily were sick. It wasn’t anything severe, but it was enough that James needed Sirius to take his shift at the coffee shop that day. Switching shifts was not a rare thing between the group of friends so that wasn’t what Sirius was worried about. He was worried about working all day, from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, with Remus. This was the first day that it would be just the two of them since the hospital conversation. And judging from the way Remus would look at Sirius and quickly look away from him when Sirius looked at him, Remus also remembered the interrupted conversation just as clearly as he did. As Sirius was hanging his jacket and his bag in the back room, he could hear Remus wiping down tables and getting the cafe ready for opening. Taking a deep breath, Sirius walked into the front part of the place to make his presence known.

“Hey, Moony,” he started. “Lily and Prongslet got sick and James needed to stay and take care of them so he asked me to take over his shift today. I hope you don’t mind being stuck with me the whole day instead.” Sirius said this while laughing, but deep down hoping that Remus really didn’t mind being stuck with the person who almost admitted their feelings for him at the worst time possible.

“You know I never mind spending time with you, Pads.” Remus said while rolling his eyes and unlocking the front door, flipping the sign to ‘open.’ “And don’t you dare tell James, but I prefer working with you anyways. As much as I love talking about Lily and Harry, I was not ready to hear James talk about them non-stop for the next eight hours.”

“I’m glad to hear I have passed James in who you prefer working with! I’m assuming that once Lily comes back from maternity leave that she will be the favourite again?”

“You have no idea how correct you are. I mean I love you all, but I already miss working with Lily.”

Both men shared a laugh, trying to ignore the approaching cloud of awkwardness. Starting as the one on register, Sirius started getting people’s orders and telling them to Remus who started to make them. The nice thing about Sirius and Remus working together was that Sirius loved being on the register and Remus loved making the drinks. They were comfortable in being in the same position for most if not all of the shift. Halfway through their shift, the previously approaching cloud of awkwardness had made its presence known and neither men knew what to say. They stayed silent unless needing to talk to communicate work orders, but both had the hospital conversation on the front of their mind. There were questions that hung in the air at the hospital that they both wanted answers to but neither wanted to start the conversations. It wasn’t until an hour until closing when Remus decided to speak up.

“Sirius,” he started with an air of caution and worry. “Are you doing anything after work today?”

“I’m free. Usually I would just go back to the Potter’s, but they are all sick so I’m going to try to stay out as long as possible to avoid getting whatever they have. Why do you ask?” Sirius was not dumb, he knew that Remus was making the call for them to talk but he hoped that maybe it wasn’t going to be that. Sirius was not ready for Remus’ rejection.  
“Would you like to come over and we can talk about what James interrupted in the hospital? I know you remember what that was about. You can spend the night until the Potter house is sickness free if you want as well.”  
“Okay, yeah. I guess we can’t avoid the conversation anymore. And if after the conversation you don’t want me to spend the night, you can take back your invitation for me staying until the Potters get better.” When Sirius added the part about revoking the invitation, Remus and to hold back the urge to throw one of his cleaning rags at him.  
“Don’t be an idiot Pads, you know you’re always welcome at my house.”  
“And if the conversation doesn’t go the way you’re hoping?”  
“If it doesn’t, then you are still welcome in my house. Now lets drop this topic before we start talking about it here and now instead of later. You should probably text James and let him know you’re not going back right away. You know how much of a mother hen he can be.” With that last comment, they went back to work, the coffee shop remaining silent except for the sounds of a few customers reading their books and drinking their drinks. Neither men knew what outcome the other was hoping for, but they guess they would know by tonight.

Two hours later, Sirius and Remus had made it back to Remus’ apartment with a pizza they picked up along the way. Unlocking the door, Remus held it open for Sirius. With a quick thanks, Sirius grabbed two plates and brought them over to the coffee table by the couch, putting a piece of pizza on both while Remus grabbed two cans of pop and brought them over. Neither Sirius or Remus knew how to start the conversation, so they both silently ate their piece of pizza while occasionally looking at each other only to look away when the other looked back. This silence continued for ten minutes before Sirius decided to break the silence.  
“Um… I guess we should talk?” Sirius sounded so gentle and timid that it caused both of them to laugh.  
“I guess so,” Remus said while trying to stop laughing. After their laughter died down, Remus continued to talk. “I don’t really know where to start I guess.”  
“Ask the question again.”  
The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Both men knew how much was on the line right now. There was no denying that both were terribly nervous about how the other would react to them having feelings for the other.  
“Okay,” Remus started. “Were you going to say that you didn’t love me any less?”  
“I was.”  
“Okay.”  
It was as simple as that. Or at least they thought it would be. There were so many unasked questions that needed to be said.

“I guess,” Sirius started, deciding to put himself out there. Praying and hoping that he wouldn’t be shot down or laughed at. “I have loved you for a long time, Remus. I first realized I loved you when we were on our graduation road trip. I never wanted to tell you because I didn’t want to put our friendship on the line by making things awkward.”

“Sirius...”

“Please Rem, let me say every thing I need to say.” With a nod of agreement from Remus, Sirius continued. “I love you so much Remus and you don’t even know that half of it. I love your smile you give James and I when we come back to you and Lily after a day out. I love how you talk to Harry like he’s an adult even though he isn’t even a month old yet. I love the way you look when you are really into a book and then the look you give your cup of tea when it has gone cold because you were too distracted by the book to drink it. Even the way you make beautiful latte art at work like it’s a part of the requirement of making a latte. You put so much effort into making and practicing new latte art while the rest of us just make a simple leaf. You are so beautiful Moony and I want to be able to kiss you when I’m happy or fall asleep next to you after a hard day. Remus, I love you so much. I had, until a couple of weeks ago, been fine with the accepting that you would never like me as more than a friend. But then James told me that he and Lily talk about us eventually dating so much and that they have been trying to nudge us to admit our feelings to each other. When James told me that, it gave me some hope that maybe you like me too. And if you don’t, then I’ll accept it and I’ll be happy with just being friends. But Remus, I need you to know that I do love you. This isn’t just a once and a while feeling or something that will go away when you need me. I don’t love you despite your depression, I love you even with your depression. I guess all I need to know, is do you love me back?”

Remus was at a loss for words. Of course he loved Sirius back. There is no way he couldn’t love Sirius. But all the things that Sirius said made him want to cry. All of his worries about Sirius not accepting him through his struggles were shut down by his words and he was overwhelmed with emotions. Seeing the concern in Sirius’ eyes, he realized he had been quiet for a little too long.

“No Sirius,” Remus started but quickly realized that was not how he should start because it sounded like he was saying no to Sirius question. “Wait! No no, No to the no. Oh my gosh, just let me start over.” Remus was completely embarrassed, he had not started off well but quickly relaxed when he saw a small smile on Sirius’s face and a gentle chuckle escape his lips.

“Yes,” Remus said. “Yes, I do love you Sirius. I have loved you for years. Once you weaselled your way into my life back in high school, I knew I was a goner. I was so worried that would not like me because of my depression and I carried that as my excuse until you came over with James and Lily in July to help me. Since then, I had no excuse to not tell you how I felt. But I shared your worry about ruining our friendship. I didn’t want to make things awkward if you didn’t return my feelings. I guess we both were idiots in that department. But Sirius, oh goodness. I love you so much. The way you smile when you hear Harry babble in the other room and you run to get him is one of my favourite things. I love how you wink when you give James, Lily or I a compliment. I love the obsession you have with motorbikes even though they are a dangerous vehicle that could easily kill you. Sirius, I love you so much and I want to be able to kiss you and fall asleep next to you as well.”

Both men had giant smiles on their faces and tears held it their eyes. Sirius, however, needed it to be official.

“So, my dear Moony, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d be an idiot to say no Padfoot.”

As soon as the words were spoken, Remus had pulled Sirius in for a kiss. Mouth against mouth and hands exploring each others body, the tension of worry from earlier had completely disappeared. Sirius, not being content with the distance between the two, swiftly pulled his partner to straddle his lap. Remus’s hands were quick to bury themselves into Sirius’s hair, pulling on hair and pulling Sirius closer to him. Sirius’s hands had placed themselves on Remus’ hips, massaging them with his thumbs while simultaneously pulling him closer. Gasps and moans filled the once quiet apartment. They allowed themselves to get lost in the feeling of each other for the first time. Time passed with neither men realizing or even caring. Shirts had been lost and lips became swollen. Having nothing to be ashamed of or not having anywhere else to be, they were perfectly content to explore each other for however long they could.

Their time together was disrupted by a ringing phone, causing both men to groan and lean their foreheads against each other.

“It’s James ringtone Pads...”

“I could just leave it, I’m more than content being here with you,” Sirius replied keep his eyes closed and hands cupping his lovers face.

“If you leave it, James might end up coming over here to make sure you aren’t dead.”

Sirius loudly groaned, knowing that Remus was right.

“What am I supposed to tell him if he asks what I was doing? Should we tell him and Lily that we are dating? I mean, they have been waiting for this day for a long time.”

“I think you should tell him we were watching a movie and you left the phone in the kitchen. Don’t let him know that I’m beside you or he will want to talk to me as well. If we tell him and Lily now, they will never give us any alone time.” Leaning closer to Sirius’ ear and lowering his voice he added “and, Pads, I would love to continue our activities earlier.”  
Pulling back, Remus laughed at the dazed look in Sirius’ eyes and the gulp he had to take. Leaning back to grab the phone and dialing back James’ number, Remus passed the phone to Sirius.

( **Bold is James** / _Italic is Sirius_ )

_"Sorry James, I missed your call?”_

**“Yeah, you did! What was more important that answering your brother?”**

_“Moony and I were watching a movie and we left the phones in the kitchen.”_ ‘There definitely wasn’t a heavy makeout session going on that I didn’t want to end’ Sirius thought.

**“Ah, yes that makes sense. Anyways, Lily and Harry are starting to feel better, but if you want to make sure that they are better I wouldn’t suggest coming home tonight and possibly getting sick. Is Moony alright with you staying the night?”**

Remus had grown tired of the conversation and really wanted James to hang up so the activities from earlier could continue. Knowing how to get Sirius off the phone quicker, Remus brought himself closer to Sirius and started running his hands along Sirius’ abdomen and quietly kissing his partners neck. He could feel the affect he had on Sirius and could only imagine how hard Sirius was trying to keep him tone normal.

 _“Uh, yeah. Remus already offered for me to stay the night so I don’t get sick.”_ Oh please god, Sirius prayed silently. He was trying to keep still but Remus was making that very difficult for him.

**“Okay, sounds good. How was the shift today? Super busy or not too bad? Thanks again for taking my shift, I was worried about leaving Lily and Harry this morning.”**

Remus started adding more pressure to his kisses, allowing his teeth to graze Sirius’ skin. Sirius, in reaction, started fidgeting underneath Remus, desperately wanting some relief but not wanting James to know what was happening. Knowing how much of a tease he could be, Remus lifted himself off of Sirius’ lap while holding his partners hips down, leaving Sirius close to whining about the loss on contact. Once Sirius had stopped moving, Remus dropped himself back onto his lap continuing to move his hips, kiss his neck, and roam his hands across Sirius’ exposed skin. Remus knew he was being unfair, but it was so, so much fun being in control. And hey, he wasn’t the one on the phone with his brother.

_“It was, it was good. Um, not super busy but steady. Hey listen, James. Can we talk tomorrow, Moony is waiting for me to continue the movie.”_

**“Of course, man. See you tomorrow! Also, the coffee shop is closed the next two days for construction incase you didn’t remember. I’ll let you know if Lily and Harry are still sick tomorrow but I’m thinking they should be alright. Have a good night, Pads. Say ‘Hi’ to Moony for me.”**

_“Sounds good, night Prongs.”_

As soon as Sirius hung up the phone and thrown it to the other side of the couch, Remus had burst out into loud laughter and had to lean against Sirius’ shoulder to keep himself from falling over.

“Oh my gosh Moony!” Sirius yelled. “Do you know how hard you made that for me? You couldn’t give me two minutes before we could both continue?” Although Sirius had yelled, Remus knew he wasn’t really mad, maybe more so frustrated and amused than mad.

“Oh, Pads. I’m sorry but I was getting quite bored with the conversation so I decided to just keep myself busy and distracted.” Remus was still trying to control his laughter, but he couldn’t help it. He saw an opportunity and took it.

“By being a tease?! I’m going to be honest Moony, I never thought you would be the one in a relationship to be the tease.”

“Oh there’s a lot you don’t know then, Padfoot. If anyone every calls when we are busy, I will not be stopping. You can answer if you want, but I’m not stopping.” Remus had the biggest smirk on his face that Sirius had ever seen. This was his Moony. Oh god, he had unlocked a monster but he was so happy to call this monster his.

“Oh gosh… James is going to be the death of me, isn’t he?” 

“100%. Thankfully my friends just text me so you will rarely be able to do it back to me. Now, I think I’m tired of talking and am more than ready to do something else.” With that, Remus pulled Sirius back into a breath taking kiss. Their hands went back to exploring each other as their tongues clashed trying to take dominance from each other. Hips rubbed against each other and the moaning from earlier had returned loud and clear, bringing them closer and closer to each other. Having enough of the couch, Sirius stood up, pulling Remus up with him. As they stood and continued kissing, Sirius wrapped his arms under Remus’ legs and lifted him up, allowing Remus to wrap his legs around Sirius’ waist and continue to create friction between the two. Sirius swiftly moved them towards Remus’ bedroom and shut the door behind them and lost themselves in each other late into the night.

August 24th

Sirius was never described as a morning person. Ever. He hated mornings with every fibre of his being. He hated when the birds would wake him up. He even hated the saying of “the early bird gets the worm” because there was no logic behind it when applied to humans. People who went to have breakfast at 5:00 am could still get breakfast if they went to at 11:00 am. There was almost never a bright side to waking up early. That is, until Sirius woke up the morning after he and Remus started dating. When he first woke up, he forgot where he was for just a moment before having to cover the giant smile that threatened to make him look like the cheshire cat at 7:00 am. When he fully woke up, he was greeted with the feeling of Remus’ arm draped over his hip and the sound of Remus’ soft snores behind him. This, Sirius decided, could make him a morning person. Rolling over, Sirius burried his face into his boyfriends chest, feeling warmth flood throughout his as Remus tightend his grip and pulled him closer.

“G’morning love,” Remus said. Oh gosh, his morning voice could also make Sirius a morning person.

“Morning, Moony. Did you sleep well?"

“I did, did you? It’s early and you aren’t a morning person so I’d be surprised if you were happy being up at this time.” Both men laughed knowing that Sirius couldn’t hide his hate of mornings from anyone.

“I actually slept really well, thank you for letting me stay over.”

“Well I was for sure not ready to let you leave last night, but you’re welcome.” Giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek, Remus got up and put some sweatpants on before leaving the room. “I’m going to start making breakfast. Eggs and toast okay with you?”

“Eggs and toast sound perfect. Thanks, Rem.”

The morning continued in a similar way to when Sirius and Remus woke up. It was like most times when they hung out, just more kissing than normal. Sirius worked on making the toast and tea while Remus focused on the eggs.

“So,” Sirius started. “When should we tell our creepy best friends that their greatest wish came true?”

“Oh goodness, I don’t even know. I mean we would both be killed if we sent them a text so we cannot do that but we would also be killed if we waited more than 24 hours since we made it official and didn’t tell them. What do you think?”

Their planning was interrupted by the text sound coming from Remus’s phone.

“Speak of the devil. Hold on, Lily is just wondering if she can call. See? This is how my friends make sure they don’t interrupt anything unlike James last night.”

“Don’t blame me for-”

“Shh!”

( **Bold is Remus** / _Italic is Lily_ / underline is Sirius)

**“Hey, Lil’s, what’s up?”**

_“Hey, love. Not much. James and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight? James will call Sirius later and check if he is still planning on coming home this evening. It has been one day and James already misses him.”_

**“Believe it or not, I think James would be a mess if Sirius ever moved out of your house.”**

_“Oh, I know. I’ve thought about it and I think James would cry more than he cried when Harry was born. Those two are attached at the hip!”_

By this point, it was clear to Remus and Sirius that Lily believed that Sirius was still asleep and not standing beside Remus rolling his eyes at Lily’s comments. 

**“You’re probably right. Anyways, Sirius is actually up and I think maybe we will both come around this afternoon and come for dinner. We will just head over for dinner together if that’s alright?”**

_“... Sorry, could you repeat that? I thought I heard you say that Sirius was awake and not still in bed at 8 am.”_

**“I’m not lying, I promise! He has been rolling his eyes at your comments and is looking mildly offended that you didn’t believe that he was up yet.”**

_“Oh I’m sorry Sirius. But in my defence I have to drag you out of bed if we are having breakfast at 9 am and even then you don’t get up until five minutes before!”_

“All is forgiven Lily, although I am slightly offended.”

_"Get over it princess. Remus, he isn’t sick, is he? I would understand why he was up if he was sick but for a day where he doesn’t have to work he is up pretty early.”_

**"He’s not sick, don’t worry. I was making breakfast and the smell and noise woke him up.”**

_“Ohhhh, that makes so much more sense. Well, anyways, what time do you think you’ll be here are? I think we are planning to eat at 5:30.”_

**“How about we come over at 5:00?”**

_“Sounds perfect. See you both later! Love you.”_

**“Love you too!”**

“Love you too.” _  
_

After hanging up the phone, Sirius and Remus continued their conversation.

“So how are we going to tell them? We know when now we still don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry, Pads. I’ve got it covered.”

At exactly 5:00 pm, Remus and Sirius were standing outside of the Potter-Black household. They had spent the afternoon hanging out, watching movies, and cuddling. They weren’t worried about if James and Lily would accept their new relationship because they had been the ones pushing them together hard for the past couple of months. They were, however, worried about the conversations that may be brought up and if James would figure out why Sirius had ended the phone call so quickly. Well, Sirius was worried about James finding out. Remus, however, knew that Lily will connect the dots very quickly if she decided to. Remus refused to tell Sirius that Lily would know, not wanting to give him anymore things to stress about.

“Ready, Pads?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“It’s just James and Lily, don’t worry about it.”

“Exactly! It’s James and Lily. They mean the world to me, Moons.”

“They have been waiting for us to get together for forever. It’ll all be alright, okay? Let’s head in.”

Walking in the house, Remus and Sirius were greeted with the smell of garlic bread and spaghetti and the sounds of Harry babbling. 

“Lil’s!”

“Oh Remus! Hi there! I’m so happy to see you again, it feels like it has been forever since I saw you.”

“I know, I feel the same way.” Remus and Lily stood in the middle of the kitchen hugging while James gave Sirius a quick hug.

“You’d think they didn’t see each other two days ago, wouldn’t you, Pads?”

“If we didn’t know them better then I would agree with you Prongs.”

“Oh shut up you two!” Lily exclaimed as she broke away from the hug with Remus to kiss Sirius on the cheek. “James was the one whining about you ending the phone call so shortly last night. I knew I would see Remus today most likely so I don’t whine.”

This comment caused Remus and Lily to laugh while James blushed, and to Lily’s surprise, Sirius also blushed. She squinted her eyes at Sirius as to show him that she was studying him to know why he was blushing at this comment. Remus knew that Lily was going to connect the dots any minute now, but Sirius had no idea what was about to happen. James started looking between his brother and wife to figure out what was happening. The inevitable was coming and Sirius didn’t know how to prepare for it. Remus, however, was leaning against the kitchen island with a small smirk on his face. Finally, the dots connected.

“Remus John Lupin!” She yelled turning to face her best friend. “You did not!”

“Oh, Lily,” Remus responded. “Of course I did. I knew you would connect the dots.”

“You sly, sly fox! I’m so proud of you!” At this, Lily had embraced Remus in a tight hug with smiles breaking their faces in half. James was still super confused and lost and Sirius had turned even more red than James thought was humanly possible. Not wanting to interrupt Remus’ and Lily’s moment but despretley wanting to know what was going on, James turned to Sirius.

“Um… Sirius? Can you explain what dots Lily connected that are causing her and Remus to pretty much squeal like high school girls and why you are blushing so hard?” Before Sirius had any time to even attempt to figure out how to tell James, Lily had broken her hug with Remus and beat him to talking.

“They are dating, James! Remus and Sirius are dating!”

“What?!” James exclaimed, quickly looking back and forth between his two friends making sure he wasn’t being lied to. “You two are dating?! You finally started dating?”

“Yes we did. I would have let Sirius confirm that to you, James. But he is still blushing way to hard to form a coherent sentence.” Remus answered before pressing a kiss to Sirius’ cheek and leaving the room to get Harry.

The three friends trailed behind Remus with non-stop chatter from James and Lily about how happy they are that their friends had finally admitted their feelings for each other and that they could finally go on double dates. After finishing dinner, the family had retreated to the living room. James and Lily were on the couch while Remus, who was holding a sleeping Harry, and Sirius were cuddled up on the love seat.

“I’m really glad you both decided to take the chance.” Lily said looking at the new couple and her baby looking at complete peace cuddled up together. “You guys just make sense as a couple.”

“Thanks Little Red,” Sirius said. “It means a lot coming from you that you are okay with this.”

“Of course I would be okay with it, why wouldn’t I be? Were you ever worried that I wouldn’t support you?”

“No, I knew you would support this. I was just worried about you or James possibly thinking that I was going to hurt Moony or be a bad influence on him.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Lily started. “First of all, I know you would never intentionally hurt him. You might hurt each other by accident, but that is a part of relationships. They aren’t always happy. And secondly, I don’t think you would be the bad influence in this relationship. Dare I bring up the phone call?” Lily and Remus were laughing freely while Sirius started blushing again.

“Okay, okay!” James yelled. “What happened with the phone call? I’m so confused… Wait, Lily? How did you know that they were together just by hearing about Sirius and I having a short phone call?”

“Do you want to do the honours of explaining the backstory I’m assuming neither of our friends know about?” Remus said with a teasing smile.

“Oh you know I do! Okay boys, time for you to hear a story from Remus and my second year of high school. So as you know, Remus and I didn’t go to many parties in high school. So we would always spend the nights when parties were taking place in one of our rooms. Anyways, this took place on one of those evenings. Remus and I were hanging out and scrolling through Tumblr and Instagram making fun of all the party memes of things that people our age were doing that we had never experienced. So one of the things we read was written by a girl. This girl was saying how her and her boyfriend were hardcore making out and everything, alright? But then the boyfriends mum called him and he couldn’t let it go to voicemail or she would think he was dead in a ditch somewhere. So while he was on the phone with his mom, the girl kept kissing his face and touching him everywhere. So this guy is trying to not let his mum know what is going on and the mom asks what took him so long to answer the phone and he said he was watching a movie and left his phone in the kitchen!” At this point, Remus and Lily were dying of laughter while James and Sirius had both turned bright red, but that didn’t stop Lily from finishing the story. “Anyways, basically after we read that and finished laughing, we promised each other that if one of us had the opportunity to do that, we would take it. So as soon as James told me that Sirius had left his phone in the kitchen while watching a movie, I had almost all the dots connected but I needed to see how Sirius would react to me bringing it up.”

“Wait...” James said, finally realizing what happened. “Do you mean to tell me, that Remus here was… doing… things while I was on the phone with my brother?!” James looks absolutely horrified as Sirius had hid his face behind Remus who did nothing to help.

“Yes, James. I, Remus Lupin, was sitting on your brothers lap while kissing him and touching him while you were on the phone with him.” The small amount of composer Lily and Remus had gained quickly left as soon as the last words left Remus’ mouth. James was left gaping like a fish while Sirius was still hiding his face behind his partner. Nor James or Sirius had anything they could possibly say to each other as Lily was laughing looking proud of her best friend and Remus also laughing and looking proud of himself. “James, you had given me the best opportunity in the world. You literally brought this upon yourself. If Sirius didn’t answer, you would have thought that he was dead in a ditch. It was the perfect oppertunity and I will not apologize for that.”

“Well,” Sirius said as he finally emerged from hiding his face. “I never thought that I wouldn’t be the bad influence in a relationship, but I guess I was proven wrong.”

“Sirius,” James said. “Please, if you are ever busy when I call again, just decline my call. I will never be able to erase this knowledge from my mind and you wanting to end the phone call makes so much more sense than I ever wished it could.”

“Well, Lily?” Remus said. “I think this was worth the wait, don’t you?”

“Remus?” Lily said. “I could not have wished this turned out as perfect as it did. This has been the best promise we ever had.”

It may have taken literal years for Sirius and Remus to start dating, but it was worth it. The family of friends grew closer than they could have even imagined after they started dating. There was no more awkward tension between Sirius and Remus in the silence and James and Lily didn’t need to gently try to nudge their best friends in the direction of each other anymore. There was no more longing glances at each other only to look away when the other caught them staring. In Remus’ and Lily’s gossip sessions, they could now very easily talk about James and Sirius, or as Remus finally admits, their boys. Now whenever there was any sort of tension between Sirius and Remus, James and Lily were free to yell “just kiss already” to solve the problem. Even Harry as he grew up took after his parents and would randomly yell at his uncles/godfathers to kiss, only stopping when they would kiss.


End file.
